


小宠是怎样上位的🤭4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭4⃣️

 这晚Peter躺在床上，Mr.Stark的笑容在眼前挥之不去。他的睫毛那么纤长那么卷翘，眼睛里湿润润的星光熠熠，鼻梁挺拔，唇薄且利，连脸型都完美无缺⋯他的呼吸离他那么近，吹得皮肤都烧起来了⋯  
  使劲闭上眼甩甩头，用被子蒙住脸，整个人还是高热不已。  
  第一次听到Mr.Stark压低的声音，原来，耳朵会怀孕是这个意思吗？  
  Peter捂住自己因回忆而发烫的耳朵，却止不住魔咒一般在耳边萦绕回响的那句：我好看吗？  
 好看好看好看好看死了一一  
少年把食指指节叼在嘴里，嘴唇碰上手指皮肤有些微的酥痒。他不禁幻想如果是Mr.Stark的唇⋯他亲眼看过他吻Miss Potts，他亲的那么甜蜜⋯他⋯  
  意识到自己在想什么，少年掀开被子坐起来，胸口起伏。  
  他居然YY了自己的偶像，一个中年男人！他喜欢的人明明是Liz那样苗条的美少女！  
   可是他从没有亵渎她的想法，至多想过和她约会。她也没有Mr.Stark眼中的星空，那人手臂有力，胸膛也很温暖，笑起来像个孩子一样天真，严肃时像被整个世界遗弃。  
  他猛地站起来，快速换上自己做的蜘蛛战衣，装上蛛丝发射器，跳出窗口。  
   半夜跳跃在城市上空，他不能思考，只有一个念头在脑海翻腾指引着方向：  
  好想马上见到他一一

   他在想什么？！  
   复联大厦矗立在眼前，剧烈的喘息中他理智回笼。WTF！他到底是想干什么？冲进去告白吗？想那人怎么回应？消耗他的耐心吗？如果被厌弃，就再也见不到他了⋯？力量像被抽空，他无法再前行。  
   落在复联对面楼顶，Peter沮丧地扯下头套，他做了几个深呼吸，掏出手机，手指飞快敲击：  
［晚安，Mr.Stark。］  
 眼睛扫过复联顶层，虽然看不见男人在哪，心情却平静下来。  
只是收到回复的那条［晚安，kid］时，他的心情和昨晚的雀跃截然不同，他好想他多说几句话，哪怕是无意义的废话。就算听不到声音，几个字也让他渴望不已。  
 少年被一股淡淡的忧伤萦绕，他索性坐下仰望着对面大厦发呆。

此时放下手机的男人手里正把玩着乐高钢铁侠的玩偶。  
有人形容他用帅爆，或者用潇洒，最差也是极富魅力，没有这样用软萌来标注他的。  
虽然很可爱。  
把玩偶放在枕边，男人枕着胳膊盯着它，想到的却是少年的阳光笑容。  
 托那个小东西的福，他的PTSD最近都没再发作，他的手抚过头皮的触感让他非常温暖，他想要求把那当小助手工作的一部分，但是又不能每天留他到那么晚，而且他做为一个大人怎么好意思对一个小孩子提这样的要求呢？  
 想到白天小朋友被抱进臂弯柔软的小身体，因他靠近而泛红抖动的耳朵，他全身心信赖依恋的眼神，男人无耻地硬了。  
 他很少控制欲望，因为他是没有上不去的床的Tony Stark。  
 他很正常，从没幻想过占有一个未成年。  
可是现在他不确定了。  
 是喜欢吗？的确。  
 是爱吗？好像还不足以。  
   但是他想知道那个小奶音染上情欲的氤氲会怎样惊艳，那个纯白的天使在怀中，在身下，在包裹他时⋯  
  “Kid⋯你睡了吗？”  
  鬼使神差地拨通了那个电话，男人带着欲望的低沉嗓音敏感地钻进少年的耳朵。  
  Peter不知道自己为什么脸红心跳。他轻轻地咬着唇嗯了一声，拼命压抑内心深处涌上来的窃喜和话痨属性。  
   “我很抱歉下午⋯我表现的不太绅士，把你吓跑了⋯”低沉的笑声带着男人𣎴可抗拒的魅力，“虽然没有恶意，我还是要正式向你道歉。”  
“⋯⋯”他听到了什么？  
“你是不肯原谅我吗？Mr.Parker ？”男人的声音转换，像个无耻恶徒，“少了你我会重新开始不眠不休地工作，我保证！你知道我说到做到。”  
少年已经控制不住自己失控的心跳了，因为屏息缺氧，他眼前一片空白。  
“不会是真生气了吧？嗯？”男人不自觉地压低了嗓音，甜蜜的鼻音性感撩人，“明天下午，我亲自开车去学校接你好不好？”  
泪水滑过脸颊，少年张开嘴贪婪地呼吸。  
“请你去吃大餐？地方随你点好不好？”他的声音像把他圈在怀里耳语，温柔得像对待自己最宝贝的人。  
请不要⋯不要对我好⋯  
“Peter？你在听吗？”男人因得不到回应而有些懊恼，“你说你想要什么？千万别跟我说你要天上的星星，最近我可没有发射卫星的计划。”  
“不⋯”  
“你哭了？”男人的心紧缩了一下，“Honey，我现在就去你身边！”  
“ 不⋯我刚看了个电影⋯”  
我好无耻⋯我明明答应了Miss Potts要劝Mr.Stark给她最好的一切，可是我为什么这么难过？  
好痛⋯Mr.Stark⋯  
我的心为什么这么痛？  
—————————————————-  
Friday很烦恼。  
Boss刚刚散发出的浓烈荷尔蒙超出以往峰值，她不知道该如何提醒。  
Boss通话的少年穿着奇怪的衣服被定位在对面楼顶，该不该告诉Boss？

 

为什么你总是在意一个小孩儿？  
为什么你总把他挂嘴边？


End file.
